The present invention refers to a device for transforming a rotational motion into a linear motion or vice versa of the kind defined in the preamble of the attached claim 1.
Earlier known devices of this type include a shaft, which is provided with a helical groove corresponding to the helical race track of the inner part of the sleeve, whereby the load-carrying rolling bodies move in these grooves. An example of such a device is shown in German OS No. 2.241.206. The play in the race tracks of the rolling bodies is in this device adjustable in that a helical spring, which is used as a race track in the sleeve can be compressed axially and radially, whereby zero-play can be achieved. The helical race track in the shaft has a certain pitch and the pitch of the helical spring cannot be allowed to differ appreciably therefrom. The pitch of the helical spring is furthermore altered when the spring is compressed and due to these facts the possibilities of adjustment are limited.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a device of the type referred to hereabove, which has zero-play and which is not depending of a helical groove in the shaft and which need not have a sleeve manufactured with high accuracy without therefore causing the operation properties of the device to be appreciably impaired.
This is achieved thereby that the device in accordance with the invention is given the properties defined in the attached claims.
A device according to the invention is noiseless and easy to adapt for different purposes of use and as a shaft without helical grooves can be used it is possible to manufacture at a low cost a device, which is reliable in operation.